


the first step

by lenaisgood



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Supercorp endgame, he doesn't exist as far as i am concerned, no british boy in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaisgood/pseuds/lenaisgood
Summary: Something that came to my mind after those promotional photos for Melissa's directorial debut came out. I just need Kara and Lena to talk things out and start working towards reconciliation. I am so over this angst between them.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	the first step

**Author's Note:**

> this probably has a bunch of mistakes and typos, so feel free to point them out 😅

_"Some of the most beautiful things worth having in your life come wrapped in a crown of thorns."_

To say that Kara Danvers was flabbergasted would be an understatement. When she woke up today at 5 AM to help with the fire that broke out downtown and barely made it to Catco in time after spending an hour in the shower trying to wash out all the dirt and smoke, the last thing she thought could happen was Lena Luthor cautiously stepping into her office in the middle of the day with her tail between her legs, looking one second away from breaking down.

Lena was pale. And not her usual beautiful pale self. The bad kind of pale. The sick kind. She was dressed impeccably. As always. She looked stunning in the purple dress and knee high boots. Her makeup was on point as always. And yet something was off. Her eyes were off. She looked like a robot. It was like her body was there but the real Lena, Kara's Lena, was not.

"Lena... What are you doing here?" Kara gasped before she could think, her face full of shock. _Lena in my office. Lena came to me. On her own. Lena. Came. To._ _Me._

"Hello, Kara." the younger woman said quietly, her voice was hoarse and Kara knew she must have been crying a lot for it to sound like that. _Oh Rao..._ "I'm sorry for bothering you. I... I would like to talk if you have a little bit of time."

It was clear something happened. This Lena was not the Lena Kara talked to a few weeks ago when she went to see her after Mxy's visit. She looked defeated. Broken. Even more so than that one time at the Fortresses. Gone was the snark, the readiness to fight back, the anger. It scared the reporter.

"Of course, Lena. I told you, I'll be there for you when you're ready and I meant it." Lena's eyes glossed over at the words. She nodded her head without saying anything. "Do you want to talk here or maybe we can go to Noonan's?"

"Here's fine. It's better if we talk in private. I..." Lena's voice broke. It was clear she was struggling and Kara wanted nothing else than to come up to her and hold her hand but it wasn't something they did. Not anymore. "It's about Lex. I thought I can handle him on my own but... He's planning something. Something big. And I think we have better chances of stopping him if we work together."

Kara smiled. A small ray of hope entered her heart. It was a first step. The first step. Lena came to her. She wanted to work with Kara again. Together. "El Mayarah..." the Kryptonian whispered softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, no- nothing!" the blonde mumbled, adjusting her glasses. "Lena, you have no idea how much it means to me that you came here today. I... I am so glad to see you and of course I'll help you with Lex. I have an article to finish but how about we meet at my apartment in 3 hours? We can talk safely there?"

The businesswoman looked down, clearly fighting some inner battle. "I'd rather not if you don't mind. It's too much for me. I just... I still don't trust you, Kara." Lena whispered and the reporter's heart felt as if a piece of kryptonite was just stabbed into it. "I... You broke me. It still hurst and I know I'm also not without blame, I've done some big mistakes recently but... I can't just jump back into our old ways like nothing happened. I can't... I just know that between you and Lex, you are the good guy and I want to help you stop my brother. Again."

"Yeah, let's hope it'll be permanently this time!" Kara snorted with a hint of sadness. Lena almost smiled and Kara thought of it as a personal success. Progress. "Okay... Okay! So, how about I come to yours, then? Or you have other place in mind?"

"My apartment is fine. I will wait for you there." the woman said and turned around to walk away from the office. She stopped with her hand on the handle looking back at Kara. "I... I heard about Jeremiah. Please, accept my condolences. You and Alex. And Eliza."

"Thank you. Eliza loved the bouquet you sent." the alien smiled softly at Lena's blush. The brunette clearly not expecting to be exposed like that. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her the flowers were from you. You'll do it yourself if you want to. Also, Alex kind of hates you a little bit and I didn't want to upset her any more. But it was a nice gesture. So, thank you."

"You're welcome. I... I'll see you."

"I'll be at your place in three hours sharp, Lena. See you there." Kara said warmly as the door to her office closed after her friend. Yes, friend. Because no matter the situation between them, Kara still thought of Lena as her friend, one of the most important people in her life and she vowed to herself that she'll do everything in her power for Lena to see her as her friend again, too.


End file.
